


Gut Feeling

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tummy Rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/14468.html?thread=13999748#t13999748">This prompt</a>: <i>"I want to see Chekov come from having his belly rubbed (No touching his penis at all, plz)."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feeling

Pavel yawned, a big, wide, squeaky yawn, then settled down again, his long lashes floating prettily above his rosy cheeks. He was blushing, which told Scotty one thing; Scotty pulled back the covers and low and behold, Pavel's boxers were tented.

Pavel frowned and grumbled and grabbed at the covers without opening his eyes. Scotty shimmied closer and enveloped Pavel in his arms.

"Scotty?" Pavel whispered.

"Just me, love," Scotty replied, pressing kisses to his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just wanna have a cuddle."

Scotty carefully turned Pavel over onto his back with several grumbly protests from Pavel. But then Pavel settled on his back, his face falling away from Scotty, his breathing growing deep and steady, one hand balled up into a fist by his head, just like a baby. Scotty smiled as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at his boy, his hand automatically going to Pavel's belly where it absently rubbed.

Pavel fidgeted, but didn't protest, so Scotty rubbed more, slipping his hand up underneath Pavel's t-shirt to feel his hot skin. Pavel sighed and rocked his hips a little, which caught Scotty's attention. _Interesting,_ Scotty thought. He rubbed gently across Pavel's belly, from right to left in a circular motion, appreciating the firm muscles there and stopping every now and then to play with his cute little belly button. Pavel's little thrusts came more frequently, though they didn't manage to find anything resembling a proper rhythm. His slender thighs tensed and his legs jerked intermittently. And then the panting started. Scotty smirked and kept rubbing.

"Aye, that's my boy," he murmured. Pavel whimpered, tightened and released his fist over and over as his breaths came harder and faster. Soon he was moaning softly and if Scotty didn't know better, he might've thought the poor thing was having a nightmare. But Pavel wasn't fully asleep, and when Scotty had a peek inside his boxers, he found Pavel's cock leaking. Scotty was so tempted to touch it, to slip his hand inside and play with it, but he hadn't gotten permission to do that and part of him didn't want to disturb Pavel. Part of him wanted to keep rubbing Pavel's belly to see just how worked up the lad could get, because frankly it was bloody fascinating. _For science,_ he thought with a nod. He made a mental note to do some research in the morning, look to see if anyone had done a study of some kind on this sort of thing. Scotty was pretty experienced when it came to sex, and he'd never seen anything like this.

Soon, it looked and sounded like Pavel was getting the best damn blow job in the universe, but his cock wasn't being touched at all. Scotty experimented with different techniques to see what Pavel might like best; a continuous circular motion in one direction? Changing directions every now and then? Up and down? Side to side? Firm? Soft? Turned out Pavel seemed to respond best when Scotty changed it up, sticking with one thing for a few minutes and then switching. The switch was almost always met with increased whimpering and squirming, which at first Scotty thought might be an indication that Pavel didn't like the switching, but he soon realized that the change in stimulation was getting Pavel even more worked up.

Pavel was fully awake, though his eyes remained closed. He spread his legs and pulled his shirt up to expose his chest and his hard, rosy little nipples. He pushed his underwear down to his thighs too and his flushed cock bounced as he humped impatiently against thin air. A tiny bead of pre-come dribbled out onto his skin. Fully exposed from nipples to crotch, his long, narrow torso arched and writhed, his belly pushing up into Scotty's palm as his bony hips wriggled. He pinched his own nipples and whined in what seemed like frustration as he pumped faster into the air.

Scotty could scarcely believe it, but the boy was going to come. He'd heard Pavel come enough times now to recognize the telltale signs, the quivering, the increased panting the clenching jaw. He lowered his face to Pavel's and murmured into his ear.

"That's it, love, that's my good boy, come for me, show me what that incredible body of yours can do, you hot little thing, you."

It was happening. Pavel suddenly went silent but for his panting, he clutched at Scotty's shirt with a death grip, tensed up all over and the next thing Scotty felt was hot, wet come splattering across the back of his hand. Pavel sucked air in through his teeth, then opened his mouth and let out a long, hard groan as he made a mess all over himself.

And then it was over. Pavel sagged, went limp as a corpse, his hands falling to the bed. He blinked his eyes open and focused dazedly on Scotty's face.

Scotty grinned at him. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Pavel's only response was a sheepish grin.

END


End file.
